The Indomitable
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide The Indomitable is the famous flagship of Admiral Stazi and the Galactic Alliance Core Fleet, a symbol of The Galactic Alliance's power throughout The Sith-Imperial War. When Admiral Stazi uses the ship to lead a desperate retreat from the Imperial trap at the Battle of Caamas, the ship becomes a symbol of the Core Fleet's unwillingness to yield to tyranny, in spite of The Galactic Alliance's surrender. The Indomitable is destroyed in Admiral Stazi's attempt to capture [[The Imperious|The Imperious]] at the Mon Calamari shipyards. Captain Yorub rams The Indomitable into the shipyard ring, destroying a third of the structure and massively damaging the rest, seriously inhibiting Imperial Starship construction and repair. The Indomitable Statistics (CL 23) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: +1; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 54; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,900; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 130; Damage Threshold: 254 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (3) +16* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (6) +16* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (2) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (2) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedo, Batteries (4) +16* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +69 Attack Options: Cross of Fire (See Below), Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 99, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative +1, Mechanics +8, Perception +8, Pilot +1, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 5,200 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: 1,500 (Troops) Cargo: 18,000 Tons; Consumables: 1 Year; Carried Craft: 36 CF9 Crossfire Starfighters, 6 Shuttles, 2 Light Freighters Payload: 160 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 0.75 (Backup Class 8), Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 12d10x5 Turbolaser, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (2 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 6d10x5 (Ion) Tractor Beam, Battery (2 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +69) Proton Torpedo, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5, 4-Square Splash Cross of Fire As a Standard Action, the Commander of The Indomitable can designate a single square within 6 squares as the ship's Cross of Fire zone. When The Indomitable fires on a single target within its Cross of Fire zone, it gains a +2 bonus on the attack roll and deals +1 die of damage on a hit. Tactical Fire As a Standard Action, The Indomitable can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares within 2 squares of itself. Any enemy Starship that starts its turn in this area takes a -2 penalty to its Reflex Defense and decreases its Damage Reduction by 5 until the start of its next turn. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships